Digno del legado de los Wayne
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Thomas y Martha Wayne reflexionan sobre su relación con Bruce y Batman.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Still-Batman-Challenge-Batman-possibly-DC-Universe)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si Thomas y/o Martha Wayne sobrevivieron? ¿Y si, a pesar de esto, Bruce se convirtió en Batman?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Thomas y/o Martha Wayne deben sobrevivir al asalto.

\- Bruce debe convertirse en Batman.

\- El/Los padre/s superviviente/s no aprueba/n la el estilo de vida falso/portada de Bruce.

\- El/Los padre/s de Bruce no sabe/n que es Batman.

\- SI Alfred ayuda a Bruce, NO puede contárselo al/a los padre/s de Bruce.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Ambos padres sobreviven, pero uno esta permanentemente invalido por culpa del asalto (como una silla de ruedas, muleta, dolor crónico,...).

\- Si Martha sobrevive, incluso si Thomas lo hace o no, estaba embarazada y perdió al niño.

\- Si ambos padres sobreviven, Thomas no sabe que Bruce es Batman pero Martha lo descubre, decidiendo guardar el secreto hasta que Bruce decida confiárselo.

\- Bruce/Selina (Catwoman).

\- Bruce/Diana (Wonder Woman).

\- Bruce/Dinah (Black Canary).

\- Bruce/Shayera (Hawkgirl).

\- El/Los padre/s de Bruce tiene/n fuertes opiniones sobre Batman (positivas o negativas).

\- Bruce no vive en la Mansión y tiene un apartamento parecido al de la película _**The Dark Knight**_.

* * *

A veces Thomas Wayne deseaba haber muerto.

Sabia que era un pensamiento deprimente, pero el atraco había arruinado su vida. Sus manos habían sido pisoteadas por el ladrón, un tal Joe Chill de acuerdo con la policía, arruinando su carrera como cirujano después de que este lo hubiese derribado al escapar. La hija que él y Martha esperaban había muerto antes de nacer, llevando a ambos a la depresión, pero el peor caso había sido su hijo, Bruce.

Tras ese día su hijo había dejado de ser el chaval alegre que había sido antes. Apenas podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos y al único que hablaba a menudo era a Alfred, el fiel mayordomo de la familia. Cuando había terminado la universidad parecía que todavía no había superado el trauma del atraco y hizo un viaje de varios años por el mundo, aunque al menos les enviaba fotografías y cartas para hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Cuando finalmente volvió y tomo control de la empresa su actitud había sido menos que apropiada para un miembro de la Familia Wayne. Viéndolo en tantas fiestas y con una mujer distinta cada semana era decepcionante y vergonzoso, aunque su querida Martha, que tampoco aprobaba esa actitud, le había confiado que creía que era una mascara para que sus competidores le subestimasen.

Recordando como Bruce manejaba las reuniones de empresa y dirigía al personal hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara. Él era otra persona en esas situaciones, comportándose tan seriamente como el heredero que esperaba tener y le hacia pensar que quizás su esposa tenia razón. La única persona que podía ver responsable de ello era Alfred, el fiel mayordomo de la familia, y eso a veces le dolía.

¿La razón? Dado que ni él ni Martha pasaban mucho tiempo con Bruce cuando era pequeño Alfred era quién había hecho cosas como llevarlo a la escuela o básicamente criarlo, por lo que Bruce claramente pensaba en él como su verdadera figura paterna. No era que no se relacionase con ellos, de hecho se llevaba mejor con su madre que con él, pero la mirada que les daba cada vez que se encontraban era dolorosa.

Su hijo siempre le miraba a las manos y Thomas sabia que se culpaba a si mismo por no haber hecho nada por él y por su hermanita todos esos años atrás en lugar de quedarse paralizado de miedo mientras su familia sufría. Thomas dudaba que alguna vez se perdonase y a veces se preguntaba si sus cambios de actitud eran la forma que tenia de lidiar con el recuerdo continuo de uno de los peores días de su vida.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos deprimentes, decidió coger el periódico para ver como iba el mundo y gruño al ver en la portada al saltimbanqui disfrazado de murciélago que vivía en su misma ciudad.

Él no odiaba a Batman, simplemente creía que era un irresponsable que un día cabrearía a alguien peligroso y terminaría muerto en un callejón. Por otro lado, su esposa parecía apreciarle después de que los hubiese salvado de ese payaso que los secuestro mientras Bruce estaba en Metrópolis, así que se guardaba su opinión.

Aún así realmente no podía culparlo. Con todo el departamento de policía de Gotham pudiendo dividirse entre incompetentes, excepto por el Comisario y algunos agentes, y corruptos a los que debías sobornar para que hiciesen su trabajo, tarde o temprano alguien como Batman iba a aparecer y el hecho de que sus acciones eran lo único que mantenía el nivel de criminalidad en un grado manejable para los policías honestos era vergonzoso, pero al menos permitía a la mayor parte de los habitantes de Gotham sentirse lo bastante seguros como para salir de sus casas.

Saltándose todo lo que involucraba a Batman, que ocupaba aproximadamente la cuarta parte del periódico, llego a la sección de Sociedad y encontró un articulo interesante. Aparentemente Bruce llevaba más de un mes saliendo con una marchante de arte, Diana Prince.

La razón de su interés era que su hijo dejaba de comportarse como un playboy cuando pasaba más de una semana con la misma mujer, así que esperaba el día en el que finalmente se casase y se convirtiese en alguien del que sintiese orgulloso.

Por desgracia, ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había llegado a buen puerto.

La primera había sido Selina Kyle. Era una mujer agradable aunque un poco impulsiva y sus sentimientos hacia Bruce parecían genuinos, pero el hecho de que era una ladrona de guante blanco había arruinado sus esperanzas.

La segunda era una mujer que había conocido durante su viaje a través del mundo, Talia al Ghul. El hecho de fuesen familiares el uno con el otro hizo que él y Martha apoyasen su relación, pero al final decidieron separase tras años de separase y volverse a juntar.

La tercera era una agente de policía de Star City, Dinah Lance. Tras un año habían cortado por una razón que Bruce no les había confiado y lo último que había escuchado de ella era que se había casado con un compañero de negocios de Bruce, Oliver Queen, y tenido un hijo.

La cuarta y última hasta el momento era una pelirroja llamada Shayera Hol, pero su relación no duro ni tres meses. El hecho de que los thanagarianos invadiesen por esas fechas le hacía sospechar que había perdido a alguien y no podía soportar estar cerca de Bruce mientras estaba de luto. Había pasado más de un año desde entonces y actualmente estaba casada con el arquitecto John Stewart, un conocido suyo desde que se había encargado de dirigir la reconstrucción de la Mansión Wayne después de que Joker la destruyese durante el secuestro.

Thomas decidió que tenia que echarle una mano a su hijo. Iba a asegurarse de conocer a esta tal Diana Prince y ver si podía poner en cintura a Bruce de forma definitiva. No se perdonaría jamas si moría antes de ver a Bruce casado y posiblemente dándole uno o dos nietos para hacer sus últimos años de vida más interesantes.

* * *

Martha Wayne tenia muchas razones para preocuparse de su hijo, pero la principal eran sus salidas nocturnas.

Cuando Bruce había vuelto de su viaje por el mundo no podía creer que se había convertido en alguien tan irresponsable y no le había dirigido la palabra por semanas hasta que había decidido ver la grabación de una de sus fiestas más detenidamente.

Había señales menores, pero señales igualmente, que indicaban que su hijo estaba solo pretendiendo ser así, lo cual se confirmaba cuando dirigía la empresa familiar. Cada competidor o timador que creía que iba a ser una presa fácil salia por la puerta sin nada o, en unos pocos casos, esposado por la policía. Estos últimos tenían la tendencia a sobornar su camino fuera de la comisaria pero su hijo, disfrazado para que no lo reconociesen, les daba una paliza bien merecida.

El descubrimiento de la doble vida de su hijo había sido casual. Estaba mirando las noticias con su marido y pensando en como de conveniente era que Bruce no estaba ante las cámaras cuando Batman aparecía cuando vio más de cerca su traje y reconoció que este y algunos de sus aparatos se parecían demasiado a prototipos que los accionistas de Empresas Wayne no habían financiado, incluso si habían sido personalizados y modificados.

Al principio no había comprendido que necesidad tenia Bruce de salir de noche a patear delincuentes, aunque admitía que la policía de Gotham no estaba a la altura si necesitaban su ayuda. Todo esto cambio cuando se fijo en como los miraba a ella y a su padre cuando pensaba que no se daban cuenta.

Viendo la culpa en sus ojos supo que todavía se culpaba por no haber hecho nada aquella noche mientras las manos de su padre eran dañadas irreparablemente y su hermana, que él estaba ilusionado por tener, moría, y supo que le carcomía la conciencia que situaciones similares pasasen continuamente a su alrededor y nadie diese un paso al frente para hacer algo al respecto.

Escuchando la voz ilusionada de Thomas llamándola fue a ver que quería y vio la noticia de que su hijo salia con esa marchante de arte con sospecha. Ella tenia mejor ojo que su marido respecto a las relaciones de su hijo y sabia que probablemente pertenecían a su circulo secreto de amigos y asociados. Incluso podía predecir si su relación iba a durar simplemente mirando las noticias sobre Batman.

Era obvio que Selina y Talia no iban a durar. Incluso si lograba convencerlas de retirarse de sus vidas criminales Catwoman era claramente una cleptómana y Talia era demasiado fiel a su padre, que había tratado de matar a su hijo y muchas más personas más de una vez, como para no continuar su trabajo.

Dinah y Shayera eran compañeras de "trabajo", lo que hacia que se conociesen mejor y, por tanto, tuviesen mayores posibilidades de formar relaciones duraderas con su hijo. Sin embargo, las habilidades especiales de Dinah no eran precisamente discretas y dado que podía destruir edificios si levantaba la voz era un milagro que su identidad no fuese pública todavía, aunque sospechaba que Oliver, el Robin Hood de Star City, ya se encargaba de ello. Shayera podría haber funcionado, pero tras pelear contra su propia especie cuando decidieron invadir a la Tierra junto al resto de la Liga de la Justicia se había convertido en un desastre emocional, haciendo que su tenue relación con Bruce terminase abruptamente.

En lo referente a Diana, lo más probable era que fuese la bruja o la Amazona con las que trabajaba durante las crisis más graves. El nivel de confianza y cooperación entre ambos parecía excelente y, si decidían vivir con Bruce en la mansión, tal vez Thomas se daría cuenta finalmente de que su hijo era Batman. Su incapacidad de ver lo obvio había dejado de ser graciosa desde hacia años pero jamás se lo diría a la cara ya que su marido tenia que darse cuenta por si mismo para que ambos pudiesen guardarlo o Bruce debía decidir que confiaba en ellos lo bastante como para revelarlo. Hasta entonces guardaría el secreto, incluso si tenia que llevárselo a la tumba.


End file.
